sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Moon Omega: Great Galactic Sailor War
For the event, see Great Galactic Sailor War. Sailor Moon Omega: Great Galactic Sailor War is an upcoming stop motion crossover fan fiction film in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction. The film takes place during the Great Galactic Sailor War. It is the fourth and final film tie-in with Sailor Moon Omega ''and it sets up the ''Sailor Moon Omega Returns series. Plot DRAFT - MARCH 2019, REVISED MAY 2019 The Great Galactic Sailor War began in 2030, just days after Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi defeated the vile Queen Badiane of the Black Dream Hole and put an end to her ruthless attack on the Solar System. Throughout three years of battle, Sailor Senshi across the Milky Way Galaxy have been fighting a new evil force called the Dark Matter Empire, led by Queen Metallia, the former ruler of the Dark Kingdom, who have merged with Chaos. It is 2033, and the Milky Way's Sailor Senshi have been hopelessly outnumbered and purged by the Dark Matter Empire and are on the verge of defeat. Even Sailor Galaxia herself could not match Queen Metallia's immense strength. After a battle with Queen Metallia in the Kuiper Belt which left her weakened, Galaxia heads back to the Solar System. Near the Saturnian moon of Titan, she is surrounded and outnumbered by the Dark Matter Empire's elite troops, the Dark Matter Sailors. However, Galaxia is rescued by Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos tell Galaxia that it is time to assemble all 33 Sailor Senshi who defended the Solar System to defeat the invaders and they were all ready to lay down their lives and protect the galaxy. The four of them prepared to leave, but were suddenly surrounded by another squadron of Dark Matter Sailors. However, help came when Sailor Uranus (Haruka Tenou) cut through the Dark Matter Sailors with the Omega Caliber. They were followed by Sailor Venus (Minako Aino) and Sailor Eris (Petz Ayakashi) at Io, who told the Senshi they would hold them off. Sailor Pluto (Setsuna Meiou) and Sailor Mars (Rei Hino) appeared, with the former telling them to hurry and join with the other Sailor Senshi. They were followed by the Sailor Starlights announcing their arrival. Despite the intervention of the eight extra heroes, a group of Dark Matter Sailors continued to pursue Sailor Moon’s company. However in Mars, they were halted by the four Sailor Crusaders and Princess Kakyuu as Sailor Kakyuu, who obliterated them. With a large number of Sailor Senshi holding the pursuers off, Sailor Moon, Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Cosmos joined with the combined team of Sailor Senshi near the Moon Palace. Meanwhile, Space Travelers Ail and Ann receive a distress call from Galaxia, causing them to return to the Solar System. Ail and Ann are invited by the spirit of Queen Serenity I to live at the Moon Palace. The Senshi gather at Serenitatis Cafe, a cafe located near the Moon Palace, to plan their next strategy. Outside, a legion of Dark Matter Sailors attack as the 33 reunited Sailor Senshi were about to eat. With Ail, Ann and the Mau family arriving for aid, the Senshi transform into their most powerful Senshi forms to battle the Dark Matter Sailors. When the second wave arrives, the Supreme Sailor Senshi (Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Chibi Chibi) use their powers to get rid of the Dark Matter Sailors. Transforming back to her base Sailor Moon form, Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal Sword's Final Wave attack to destroy the entire legion. Soon after, Queen Metallia arrives at the lunar surface, and Sailor Moon berates the dark ruler for ruining her lunch. In the middle of the fight between the Senshi and Metallia, at the last second, Ann takes the full power of Metallia's wrath when she shoves Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia from her blade while being fatally wounded by the same blade. Sailor Moon asks why Ann would do such a thing, she reveals that she and Ail intend to sacrifice themselves anyway, thanking Sailor Moon for what she did for them. Sailor Cosmos and Tuxedo Mask battle Metallia, but are no match for her. After comforting Ann in her final moments, promising to follow her within minutes, Ail infuses the Senshi with the energies of the Space Tree and attacks Metallia, killing himself and presumably destroying Metallia in the process. Ail then finds himself reunited with Ann as a spirit. The Senshi's mourning for Ail and Ann is cut short as Metallia regenerates and mocks Ail and Ann's sacrifice, saying that she can never die. Swearing on Ail and Ann's sacrifice, Sailor Moon intends to stop Metallia once and for all. Metallia approaches planet Earth and launches several legions of Dark Matter Sailors to invade the planet. In response, the 33 Sailor Senshi and their allies formed a triangle to face the Dark Matter army in Earth orbit, where the real battle began, with Sailor Moon and the other nine Solar System Sailor Senshi in the middle and Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Galaxia at the front. The two Supreme Sailor Senshi held their weapons Metallia prepared to face them. The 33 Sailor Senshi converged and obliterated whole squadrons of Dark Matter Sailors. During the battle, the Sailor Senshi used their various powers and abilities, and teamed up with their similarly powered allies to take the advantage over the Dark Matter Empire, whose combat styles were in no way nearly as diverse. Although the Sailor Senshi put up a valiant fight, they were overwhelmed by the Dark Matter fleet. Sailor Moon was the first to notice their approach, and she and the Supreme Sailor Senshi gave the order for all of the Senshi to combine their powers into one attack. Then, the spirits of Ail and Ann, Queen Serenity, the Knights of Endymion, Prince Diamond and Sapphire join in to increase the attack power. The resulting blast, named the Sailor Galaxy Attack, wiped out the entire Dark Matter invasion fleet, thus ending the Great Galactic Sailor War. On the former battlefield, Usagi woke up, confused to what had happened. When Usagi asked Galaxia if they had beaten the Dark Matter Empire, Galaxia, with Sailor Cosmos on her side, verbally confirmed that their fleet was destroyed, and that although it was over, they could never fight in their Sailor Senshi forms again, with Naru explaining to Usagi that they all used up their fighting powers in the final attack. Setsuna added that their powers were scattered into space along with the Dark Matter fleet. Indeed, as the powers had left the Earth, this was observed by Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Chibi Chibi, who are the only two Senshi who have not used up her powers in the final battle. Everyone was understandably feeling dismal, apart from Usagi, who said that, despite the sacrifice, it was for the best as they protected the planet, raising everyone's hopes. The 33 Sailor Senshi, Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Chibi Chibi proceeded to go their separate ways and carry on with their lives, the 33 Senshi no longer having their powers. Although they were now powerless, the people of Earth still respected and admired their heroes, who were regarded as legends. In a mid-credits scene, Usagi is awoken by a bright light when she was sleeping. She hears the voice of Sailor Cosmos saying that the powers of the 33 Sailor Senshi have manifested themselves into mysterious special items called Sailor Makeup Dolls. The Sailor Moon Makeup Doll appears in front of her eyes and Usagi uses it with the Moon Makeup Locket, a special device given to her to transform into Sailor Moon once again. With a new mission in her mind, Sailor Moon sets off to recover the lost powers of the Sailor Senshi, leading to the events of Sailor Moon Omega Returns. A trailer for the show plays after the credits. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:Sailor Moon Omega Category:Sailor Moon Omega films Category:Motion Pictures